


噩梦

by cabbageeee



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, oneus the bestttt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: ×金英助x吕焕雄×ooc是我×勿上升真人
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 4





	噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> ×金英助x吕焕雄  
> ×ooc是我  
> ×勿上升真人

玻璃碎片，血，嘶吼声，哭泣声。  
吕焕雄从梦境中惊醒过来，他大口大口的呼吸着，努力地让自己的情绪平复下来。待情绪好点后，他转过头看看与他同房的李健熙和孙东柱有没有被他吵醒。所幸的是两人都只是翻了个身继续睡。  
好可怕。。怎么逃离了还是忘不了她？  
梦中那个一直对着自己嘶吼打骂的女人正是他母亲。从小到大，吕焕雄的母亲一直管这管那，不让他去追求自己的梦想，只想把自己的儿子永远锁在身边。最终是吕焕雄自己抛下一切只带着手机和一些钱来到首尔，在一个机会下进入了公司。  
吕焕雄躺下想尝试睡着，脑海中却一直浮现母亲对他嘶吼的脸，他失眠了。  
-  
"诶哥，你脸色不太好诶，要不要休息一下？"  
回过神来，吕焕雄听到的是孙东柱的关心问候。早上醒来的时候就看到自己的脸色很苍白，两个重重的黑圆圈也挂在眼下。  
他扯着笑容向孙东柱摆摆手，表示自己没问题。毕竟现在是回归期，可不能让成员们担心自己，也不能让粉丝们看见生病的他。  
-  
这几天晚上都会一直做回同样的噩梦，搞得吕焕雄的精神很紧绷，也很敏感。一个小小的触碰或是突然喊他都可以让他吓到冒出一声冷汗。  
成员们个个都很但心吕焕雄再这样下去会把自己弄出病来，都让他多休息。可是一旦回到了噩梦，可不轻易走的出来。吕焕雄便是如此。  
他一天天的消瘦了下来，胃口也不怎么好，脸色也很苍白，就和那些在医院生大病的病人们一样。即使躺在床上也睡不着，一闭上眼睛脑海中就会浮现出母亲生气的样貌，然后就会冒出一身冷汗。  
-  
在拍完了某个综艺节目后，吕焕雄一回到保姆车上就靠在椅背上闭目养神，想睡却睡不着。他烦躁的抓了抓头，却又做不了什么，只能一脸怨气看着窗外。  
"雄尼？你真的没事吗？要不要睡会儿，等等到了再叫你。"  
突然，他耳边传来熟悉的声音，是金英助。金英助伸出手轻柔地把吕焕雄的头轻轻地靠在自己的肩膀上。  
吕焕雄突然很想哭，不知道是什么原因，就是很想哭。可能是久违的温暖，可能是温暖的语气，也可能是那轻柔的动作。  
眼泪就这样无声的流了出来，但他也不管。因为他知道，金英助等下绝对会转过头替他拭擦眼泪。  
-  
金英助已经猜到吕焕雄这几天精神不好大概就是因为发了噩梦。他之前也听说过吕焕雄家里的状况，所以他真的很心疼这个心事都往心里塞的小孩儿。  
当他感受到肩膀传来被眼泪润湿的感觉就立马转过头安慰他的小孩儿。看着泪水汪汪，鼻头红彤彤的吕焕雄，金英助真的很想抱入怀里然后狠狠的亲下去。但是他没有，毕竟两人也不是有什么亲密关系。所以他只是轻柔的擦走吕焕雄的眼泪，然后把他拉入自己怀里，温柔的安慰他。  
我，真的真的，好喜欢你。你几时才会知道呢？  
我想保护你，不受外来的攻击，想带你一起出去环游世界，可是，你愿意吗？  
-  
"哥。。你怎么可以。。"怎么可以那么温柔，害我一直陷入名为金英助的坑，害我喜欢上你。  
吕焕雄没说出最后想说的那句话，要是被自己最爱的哥哥嫌弃了怎么办。  
金英助一脸疑惑地看着吕焕雄，后者只是轻轻地摇了摇头，说了句"没什么。"便把头埋入他的怀里。金英助看着已经红透的耳朵，轻声笑了起来。搞不好他们都在暗恋着彼此，只不过谁都没敢踏出第一步而已。  
"雄尼，我真的很喜欢你。要不要成为我唯一的宝宝？"  
金英助低下头，对着红头的耳朵说出这样的话。他明显的感受到吕焕雄突然一僵，然后抬起已经红得不能再红的脸看着他，好像在问他这是不是事实一样。  
金英助笑着轻轻地在他唇上亲了一口，手也悄咪咪的伸向吕焕雄的手与他十指相扣。  
车上只剩下毫不知情的成员们，一脸痴笑得大猫咪和一个已经熟透的小老虎。  
完.


End file.
